One in a Million (song)
"One in a Million" is a song by German artist Sandy Mölling on her 2004 debut album, Unexpected. It was covered by Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) for the soundtrack to season two of the television series Hannah Montana, and released on the accompanying soundtrack album Hannah Montana 2 (2007). Mölling's version of the song includes the line "I feel drunk but I am sober. And I'm smiling all over. Every time I see the sparkle in your eyes." For Hannah Montana's version, the line was changed to "Can't believe that I'm so lucky. I have never felt so happy. Every time I see the sparkle in your eyes." A Hannah Montana DVD titled One in a Million, was released on January 29, 2008. The song was featured in the season 2 episodes You Are So Sue-able to Me, Achy Jakey Heart, Song Sung Bad and Yet Another Side of Me. The song was also featured in the season 4 recap episode Can You See the Real Me?. Charts Lyrics How did I get here? I turned around and there you were I didn't think twice Or rationalize cause somehow I knew That there was more than just chemistry I mean I knew you were kinda of into me But I figured it's too good to be true I said pinch me Where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy Chorus: They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it, (whoa oh) You're one in a million All this time I was looking for love Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done And stumbled into the arms of the one You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff Say that I'm your diamond in the rough When I'm mad at you You come with your velvet touch Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never felt so happy Every time I see that sparkle in your eye Chorus I said pinch me Where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I cannot believe it (o woah) They say that good things take time All this time I was looking for love Trying to make things work Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I cannot believe it (o woah) You're one in a million... one in a million All this time I was looking for love Trying to make things work They weren't good enough till I thought I'm through Said I'm done And stumbled into the arms of the one You're one in a million Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs Category:Non-Disney songs